Valentines Assassin
by EmmaDayShadowhunter
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern is mostly known as Valentines daughter. She assassinate the people her father told her to. Then one day she tired to escape but always gets caught. Then someone intrups her latest punishment. Now when she is now 18 and dreaming of our golden-boy who saved her from her old life. Will she be able to fight her way from her past or will be the assassin for Valentin
1. Prolonged

When I woke up, I felt something cold around my wrist, plus ankles. I lift up my head to be greeted by a concrete wall. _They caught me_ I thought. I am going to be bloody whipped for trying to escape from Valentine again. It does not help that I got 25 lashes two days ago for the same reason. I suddenly heard the door open behind me, a sudden rush of emotion that I do not recognize and unfamiliar with me goes through my body. I tried to escape but hiss in pain.

"Fucking bloody hell" I hiss out between my teeth. _Bloody demon metal_ I thought.

After a minute I heard my father tsk. "Such a shame you tried to get away. I guess what happened to you last week must not teach you to not do something you will be punished for."

I look up to see my father Valentine Morgenstern.

"So let me guess. 50 lashes, hmm, let me thin. Ah ha, for not coming to training or not letting my **brother** to get his way with me, or like I call it practically rapping me." I say sarcastically and give him the smirk he hates the same amount that the way he hates downworlders and the clave with a passion.

"I was going to do 25 lashes," he starts "but with the mood I am and the way you talk to me with No RESPECT I DESERVE, let's add 25 more also a deep but not to deep slash to your mid section, and a stab to your abdomen. Also a few good punches to your face." I close my eyes to get ready for the punch.

He threw his arm to punch me but the impact never came. I opened my eye to see him with no head on his shoulders, but see gold behind him. I feel blood soak in my shirt under my bosom all the down to my feet. I look to take a closer inspection on golden-boy, that's when I noticed that his eyes where the most nicest blue I had seen with a gold ring around the pupil and scattered throughout the blue. Plus golden blonde hair mid way to his shoulders. He looks around my age or one year older.

"Well miss. Morgenstern, how come are you chained up on the ceiling with open slashes on your back."

Before I answered golden-boy I felt a painful jab to the middle of my back and blacked


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I forgot to place an authors note for the prolonged. So you guys know is that this is my first fanfiction. Also that I am sorry for my grammar and spelling. I am writing on my phone for this story so if a part of the sentence dose not make any sense then blame on the auto correct. Now on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare or I would not be able to wright this because I will be torched by Mags and Iz by a shopping spree with me trying to punch Jace out for not helping me to escape.**

Chapter 1

I woke up with a start, why am I dreaming of Jace Herondale. I have been having the same dream for two weeks. Scratch that memory. He saved me from my father. Then left three weeks ago. _At least he gotten the Clave to send me to the London Institute_ I thought _._ Now I am in London, living with my boyfriend Jordan Kyle.

Now you know my past, let me tell you a little bit of myself. My name is Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. I have curly auburn hair that ends at my waist, green eyes, frekals, also porcelain skin with runes all over my body with many different scars. The main one that anyone can notice is the one that starts on my high cheek bone and ends at my collar bone. I am 16 years turning 17 in three days.

I feel someone's arms wrapped around my hips to see Jordan's face buried in my waist hugging me tightly. I relax into him, before I lie back down I move some hair from his face to kiss the tip of his nose, after the little touch he stirs and I smile lightly then peck his lips that where nice and soft to the touch the way I like them. He stirs more then groggily looks up from my waist to me with still close eyes. He opens one eye so I was met with a hazel orb, he then opens the other so I am face with two hazel orbs framed with dark eyelashes.

"What time is it?" he asks groggily with a tone of huskiness of sleep traced in his voice.

I look over to my alarm clock, well Jordan's, to see the numbers flashing 3:30am. I went to tell him but was met with a fast asleep Jordan. I carefully take his arms off from around my hips to get out. Once out of bed in quickly grabbed my cell phone off of the night stand before sliding out of the bedroom. I unlock my phone to go to contacts so I can call Magnus to come over.

"Hello?" Magnus answered after 3 rings.

"Mags it's Clary. I need to talk to you." I told him.

"Biscuit why do you need to come over at" after a minute stop "3:30 in the bloody morning."

"I will be there in 5 minutes." I then hang up.

I look at what I am wearing that is my pajamas, that consists of a gray camisole and shorts that are little bit higher than mid thigh. I grab my leather jacket that has some burnt parts from the various demon poison. Once on and zip up I then grab Jordan's truck keys while stuffing my feet in my black scuff up combat boots. When out of the apartment building that looks like it will crumble at any moment, and telling Jordan that but he told me that it is as strong as titanium but I know for a fact that my seraph blade can cut through titanium by personal experience. When I got to Jordan's truck that is a chevrolet four wheeler pick up. The truck is full black with silver along the bottom.

I got in and turned the heat to full blast, _bloody rain and I have a fucking cold,_ I thought bitterly. When I finely got to Magus's I noticed a nice black Harley Davidson motorcycle. It looks familiar then I remembered that Jace has a motorcycle just like that. _He can't be back from Wales. He said that he was going to be there for five months._ I park behind the motorcycle then turned the truck off and took the keys out of the ignition. Once out I quickly go to the door and let myself in to Magus's apparent building which looks like Jordan and I apartment building but it looks that if it went through a demon fight and got hit by a lot of seraph blades that it will survive.

Once I knocked on his door I let myself in with my own set of keys. When I walked in I was faced with a tree log in the middle of the living room. The log was in front of a coffee table with empty cups that had something black that did not look drinkable. On the left there is a open breakfast bar that was in front of a largely spaced kitchen. A little bit on the right was a hallway that has three doors branching of to different bedroom with there own bathrooms. On the far right there is four ceiling to floor windows. After looking at Magnus new design in the room I unzipped my jacket to place it on the log with cushions?

"Clary" someone drawled beside me on the left.

I quickly turned to the left with my jacket flying with me to be face to face or neck with the Jace Herondale. His hair is little bit more longer than before. His skin is more tanned and he has little bit more muscle. He looks like he is 17 and still his six foot nothing, to still tower over my five foot five inches stature. He looks more worn-out then before with circles underneath his eyes and dose not have that arrogant look in his eyes, even though he has his inferring smirk, that I want to slap or more like punch it off.

"Oh, look who it is the Jace Herondale." I say sarcastically. But chose not to smirk.

"You look happy to see me. And thanks for stating the obvious plus you look like shit."

"Oh thanks for noticing," I said sincerely. "More better than my boyfriend." I mumble but of course Jace heard.

"Jordan did not notice that you where not okay, how come do you not look okay?" he ask.

"It's nothing. But I need Magnus. Do you know where he is?"

"He said he has to get ingredients for a potion because he is out of a certain type."

"Thanks and are you alright. How was your visit back home in Wales?" I ask him carefully.

"I do not want to talk about it. So don't ask. I just want to forget what happened."

"What if I tell you how come I do not look okay then you have to tell me what happened in Wales." I said skeptically. But it end up working. Jace placed his façade down so I can notice dark purple circles underneath.

"Fine you tell me first."

"If I tell you first you will not tell me. But Mags will take probably an hour. I had a nightmare, been having them for two weeks now. Magnus has been giving me some potions to keep them at bay but the potion has not worked for three or so days so I turned to whisky, the fairy drug that is silver liquid as in silvermist and doing Jordan. But it only worked for one night."

"Well the potions had stop working when I arrived remember what the silent brothers told you about what we had to do to get the demon metals traces out of you. Potions won't work when I am close to you."

After he told me that I remembered that fateful day.


	3. Authors Note

A/N

Sorry for not updating for a while. I have been sick for the full time of July. When I wrote the last chapter I was feeling little bit better but now I went down from a virus. Now I am feeling better but got a series of mega writers block. I have so many ideas that I may make another story. But I will be writing it in my Microsoft Office and once over the writers block I will continue. I do have something on my mind for the next chapter so I will be working on it through the block. I am so very sorry and try to upload the next chapter. I swear by the angel.


	4. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my older sister an12345, that has a story if you are interested in the Elder Scrolls game that is M rated, getting rid of my case of writers block from watching her play Assassin's Creed Black Flag. Thanks for the reviews that I got. Disclaimer: I only own the plot but not the characters.**

 **Last time:**

 _ **After he told me that I remembered that fateful day…**_

Chapter 2: part 1.

It was two weeks after Jace Herondale killed my father and got me out of the Morgenstern manor. Now here I am at a random tavern that I don't care to learn the name of. I just know it for there good scotch and whisky mix. _Just two more drinks and I will go from the night or early morning, ahh fuck it._ I thought.

"Hey can I get another one of these." I said with a slight slear.

"Sorry love," the bartender said to me with a brief british accent. "You had at least 3 of the mixture. I can't give you anymore."

"Do you even know who I am." I slightly raise my voice now that I sobered up a bit my voice came out strong.

"Sorry love it do not know who you are. Are you even old enough to drink."

"I am Clarissa fucking Morgenstern. I am a 16 years old. Now give me my bloody drink _love._ " I said while I hiss out _love_ to the bartender.

After telling him this he quickly made me another drink. When starting on my new drink I feel someone behind me. So I whipped around so fast that the person got stung by my hair that whipped in their face. I was then met with blue-green eyes with features that are a bit feyish, pale but not goast pale skin stretch across a mussel chest that I remembered kissing a day ago. The person had brownish blond hair that is swept across his forehead.

"Mark it is nice to see you. How have you been?" I ask Mark Blackthorn.

"Good. Is the seat next to you taken?" he ask gently.

"Nope." After saying that he sat down and ordered what I had. "People know not to sit next to me when I drink. They know me to um, to lose my temper when drinking. Also because they think I will poison their drink because I am Valentines Assassin." I look down to my drink and twirled the amber liquid.

"But I know that you won't because you do not want to be known as that." Mark replied.

When I look from my drink to Marks eyes I remembered when he helped me to find the tavern on the outskirts of Alicante. "At least I have been having a friend that will willing to help me with distraction." Once I said that to him, I felt light pressure on my lips. After I got over the surprise of Marks lips on my I returned the kiss with the same pressure. Mark then placed his left hand on my right cheek. I moved little bit on the wooden stool that was warn down from time to get better access of his lips.

After a couple of minutes or whatever I'd then heard a squeak. I pull away with a light groan from interrupted. I then turned my head to the left some to come face to face with Kaelie Whitewillow. She has blue eyes that has no pupils, long straight blond hair that ends mid back. The last time I saw her is when my father sent me to the seelie court in New York.

"How come are you here?" I ask with a hint of irritation.

"Oh you know. Getting something to drink, waiting from my next vic.. boyfriend plus saving my own kind from getting poisoned." She replied but changed the word victim to boyfriend and thought that I did not cached it. So I played with it.

"You thought I would poison my own boyfriend. You must _**really**_ have a small brain." I told her. "You think I would be so evil to kill my own boyfriend that is good in bed by he way. But you are giving me shit when you drug your guy's and steal something from them. I should be the one giving you shit but if you leave me and Mark alone I will let this slip."

"Whatever he will be her soon so ta ta." Then she left in a whirlwind of too much perfume.

I look back at Mark to see a familiar look. He looks and notice the look that told someone that knows me that I will get in trouble. I turn to drowned the rest of my drink. I look to see if I spotted Kaelie across the room in front of a person who looks like a male from the build of their frame. After a few exchange of words they go out the back door of the tavern near the way to the inns behind. I quickly got up and went out the door. When out side I look towards the line of the forest that surrounds the tavern of the north-east of Lake Lynn of Brocelind Forest. There is some movement in the left corner of my eye so I turned with my dagger in my right hand with a throwing knife in my left ready to be thrown.

I quickly run in that direction to see some mantrid demons. I turn some to the right so I can climb a tree to get a better view. I place my weapons away to climb. Once in the tree I stand straight up on a strong branch and jumped to the next then the next. I knew that there is a little clearing about six to seven trees away so I jump to the last tree to see Jace Herondale talking to Kaelie that has a _tail_. _What the fuck_ I thought when I see it then realization dawned on me. _Now it makes sense. Making yourself look like his little play thing to kill him. Smart._ I thought before seeing the mantrid demons. I took out my dagger wishing for my blade back at Marks. But I have to use what I got. I notice Jace has a seraph blade on hiss back with another overlapping the other blade.

I get ready to pounce on the one mantrid demon but I stop short to notice that Kaelie has her right hand behind her back is forming a dagger made of demon metal. Without a second thought I turn and jumped of the branch that I was standing on to land in front of Kaelie to block the danger with my own.

"You little wench. I have to kill him. He kill my master." Kaelie squeak out.

"I can't let you kill him. He is the only bloody person that can keep me out of the dungeons." I told her. "Also what type of shadowhunter let's their own get killed. Even if I can't stand his arrogant ass."

After saying that line I hear a 'hey' said behind me but I quickly push him back while jumping back before I got sliced underneath my upper chest. I then dough to the left to get a swipe at Kaelie.

"Watch out." Once hearing that I felt someone run into my right side to fall on my left. I look to my right to see Jace there but behind his shoulder I see a mantrid demon. I push him off to throw my dagger at one and turn around to see Jace fighting off the other two. I throw my throwing knife other one but the demon knew that I was going to throw the knife so before he got hit the demon dough before it got hit. Instead of hitting the demon that I was aiming for it hit Jace in his right shoulder. I quickly ran to the demon to tackle it to the ground. I flipped off the demon to land beside Jace. I then see the other demon charging towards us. I crouched low to the ground feeling my adrenaline go up. When the demon got close I opened my arms so the demon charged to my chest but instead of to toppling over I dug my feet into the ground and felt a pulse in my left hand. I relisted that it is the mark on my left hand underneath my thumb. I let the power out to see the demon on fire. Not with the regular fire but with heavenly fire. When it gets to bright I let my eyes closed. Once I feel dust I open my eyes to see a startled Jace. Before I can explain to him I hear a roar from behind me. I see one of Jace's blades abandoned a few meters away from me. I roll toward the discarded blade to turn around to face the noise with the blade in my hand. What I face with I'd the last mantrid demon with its claws out in the ground.

"What is the name of the blade." I yell at Jace. I am answered with silence so I yell again while dogging out of the way from the claw of the demon. I look over to see Kaelie has her one hand out glowing a brownish green. She has Jace tide up with his mouth covered with ice. _That's why he did not answer to me. Well let's surprise him more._

"Raziel." I whispered. The blade in my hand glowed gold silver color. I feel the heavenly fire responding to the blade so I let it flow to the blade I twirl the blade, that now has my fire seeping out of it, in my hand twice to get the attention of the demon and Jace. I notice that Kaelie is also watching. I charge to the demon to slide on my knees while twirling so when I past the demon it is dead. I stop in front of Kaelie on my left knee and the blade in my right hand. She noticed the fire. Then to my surprise she started to laugh. Jace and I look at her like she has gone nuts.

"Oh little angel do you also have wings too. Now I am wondering are you and your little friend both the same or not." After saying that I freeze in shock. I look over to Jace to also see him in sock. _Did she know my biggest secret. And is it true that Jace is like me._


	5. Authors Note 2

Sorry this is not a chapter. I have been busy with starting my first year of high school. So I am been to busy with getting used to the long hours of class and doing my homework. I also have been sick since beginning of this week and hopefully I will post another chapter in 2-3 weeks. I am so sorry.


	6. Chapter 2 part 2

**Here is the continuation of last chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the TMI or I will be too busy admiring Jace's bike. Also to busy learning and riding his bike.**

 _ **Last chapter:**_

" _ **Oh little angel do you also have wings too. Now I am wondering are you and your little friend both the same or not." After saying that I freeze in shock. I look over to Jace to also see him in sock.**_ **Did she know my biggest secret. And is it true that Jace is like me.**

Chapter 2: Part 2:

After she noticed me freeze up she charged towards me. In instinct my body flew above so that Kaelie fell in thin air where I used to be. I relished in the feeling of my black wings free. I flew towards Jace in one strong stroke of my wings and landed gently in front of him. Before asking him if he feels good still in forged the air around me to form a shield around me and Jace.

" You alright Goldie." I ask while turning to see Kaelie firing blue-green balls of light at the shield.

"What are you going to do to her." He asked with a soft weak voice. I look at him to see him on his back with blood around him. When I see him like that the shield weekend to only form solidly around him.

Kalie noticed the weekend shield so she place more power in the ball and threw it with her might. When I noticed that the shield weekend I was to late. The ball a of light flew and hit my wings.

" Ahhh" I screamed in pain and dropped down.

I felt a shock through my parabati bond for a quick minute then heard a voice beside me. I turned around to see Michael my parabati. I heard a gasp and turn to my head to see Jace in front of me looking astounded by the archangel beside me. Michael place a hand on my right shoulder to give me enough strength to face Kaelie.

"Come at me _bitch._ " I told her. I heard Michael tell me something through the bond. _'I will take care of the boy you just kill the demon.'_

Kaelie charged at me and I whisperd _Raziel_. I felt a sword form in my hand of heavenly fire. I got up and fliped over a charging Kaelie the turn and thrust the sword up in the middle of her back. I weaild the sword a second time to decapitate her head. She fell forward.

"Hows goldie locks." I ask the angel.

"He will be fine. But I would need some of your blood. He lost too much."

I waled to him and take a hidden hidden blade from my left boot. I cut my palm and let some blood drop in Jaces opened mouth. I lowered my hand so it touched his bottom lip. He drank the blood then pjshed it away. There was a feeling in my body that was so painful that I drop on my side crying out. I heard a cry and see Jace with his face contorted of pain.

"I thought it was a myth but I was wrong. Clary do not leave him. He is your." Before finishing he disappeared into thin air.

Once the pain subside I grabed my stele and draw a portal rune. I help Jace up and threw his left arm around my shoulder. I walk through the portal and droped in Magus's apartment.

"What happened to you biscuit. Also place golden-boy on the couch."

"Mags I need to talk to you about something. Also Michael healed Jace. He just has to sleep for my blood to hel regenerate the correct amount."

"You fead him your blood. Did both of you feel a lot of extreme pain."

"Yes. It was worse then getting vampire blood out of my system." Jace cry out.

"You are mates. Or as some say soul mates." Magnus anounced.

"That cant be. My died when my father killed him." I cryed out. If that's true, I got a innocent shadowhunter killed. My breath became labored. I turn and ran out the door to the empty front of Ragnor Fells cabin. I squat down and calmed my breathing down.

"If you have to think about it I will leave you alone. I have to go somewhere for a while anyways." I heard Jace announce.

"If some demon is ture that my dad is alive still. I don't want you to get killed. If it is true that ypu are my mate then I cant get close to you. I am Valentines Assassin and he will call for me one day. Till then I have to think how to keep the people I care about safe." I rant to him.

"I can help you."

I looked to my right to be faced with a kneeling Jace. His eyes have turned a darker blue woth more gold in them.

"Thanks." I gave him a slight smile. "Where do you have to go."

"Wales. I can visit my dads grave when I am over there." He told me with a hint of a smile.

"Tell your dad I said hi. Also, can you get me a little trinket." I ask.

"Sure. What do you want."

"Hmm. I don't know. Surprise me."

"Okay. Are you alright."

I'm fin what do you mea-ahh." I scream out of pain. I look down to see a cut in my middle region of my torso.

I felt someone pick me up in arms. I look up to see that Jace picked me up and now was running in to the cabin.

"MAGNUS. Clary is injured."

"Demon metal. I noticed when you arived. Drink this, it will help with the pain. The silent brothers will be here."

 _Knock knock_

There was knocking on the door. Magnus opened the door and then came in Brother Zachariah.

" _Get the boy out of here. He will interfere the process of her healing."_ He said in our minds.

"Get out Jace." I yelled half in pain.

Ounce I yelled he ran out. That's all I seen before everything went black.

-End of Flashback-

"You remember what brother Zachariah told you right." Magnus asks.

"Yes. The reason that Jace had to get out was because if he was there he would be in pain. Also when I wake up you also gave me a potion that helps with my nightmares, I can't use it when Jace was around me. He has to be close to me till I fall asleep." I told Magus.

"Clary I have the trinket that you ask me to get for you." Jace told me.

"You remembered." Befor he had time to respond my phone started to ring.

I tooked my phone out and the caller id said Jordan.

"Hi baby." I answered with.

When I said that I noticed a look on Jaces face that I cant recognize.


End file.
